


How Nosiness Pays Off

by orbiting_saturn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbiting_saturn/pseuds/orbiting_saturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response for the promt: "Jared finds Jensen's porn dvds and is more than a little surprised to find that most of it is gay porn. Jensen comes home to find Jared jerking off on his knees and one hand (because he's imagining Jensen fucking him from behind)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Nosiness Pays Off

Jared is the curious type and always has been. Add to that, he's nosy and pushy and downright adorable so no one can ever fault him for it. So, when he goes into Jensen's room without an invite, because he's out of conditioner and needs to borrow some, it's not the first time. Every time Jared sneaks into Jensen's room, he gets a little bit bolder in his snooping. He's been caught out at least three times without any serious repercussions so he figures there's no harm in it.

This time, Jared even goes so far as to open a few drawers. Jensen is tidy. Like, OCD tidy, so there's never much of anything thrown haphazardly on the flat surfaces. And Jensen's a minimalist too, so Jared has already inspected what little there is to be seen in plain sight. But Jared remembers that tight, nervous look Jensen got on his face the couple of times he's been caught snooping and he _knows_ that there's something Jensen doesn't want him finding.

They've been living together for at least six months and friends for much longer than that, so Jared isn't fooled that Jensen is as innocent as he lets on. When Jared teases Jensen in front of other people, the other man puts on that humoring smile of his, plays along in a half-hearted way that says "isn't Jared silly?" But when it's just the two of them, Jared being carelessly flirtatious like he always is, Jensen's eyes change. He's not sure what that's all about, but he wants to know and figures that there must be some type of clue here, if he just looks hard enough.

There's nothing but socks in Jensen's sock drawer, nothing but underwear in his underwear drawer. Jared smirks and shakes his head when he sees the boxer-briefs folded neatly in uniform rows, lined up from lighter shades to darker colors. Jared never thought he'd find such anal-retentive tendencies to be so downright adorable, but Jensen has a way of surprising him.

Jared glances at the at the alarm clock on the nightstand and figures he still has a couple of hours before Jensen gets home. Time enough to do a nice, thorough search, take his shower and be innocently waiting on the couch with a beer and an action movie keyed up. Nothing in the drawers, nothing hiding on the shelves of the closet, nothing but toiletries and cleaning products in the cabinets under the bathroom sink, nothing carefully hidden behind the rows of DVDs on the entertainment center.

Straightening out of a crouch, Jared throws a confused, searching look around the bedroom. There can't be nothing. That's just not normal. When Jared's eyes land on the king size bed they widen. _Of course_ , he thinks.

Jared goes to his knees at the foot of the bed, carpet scratching uncomfortably on his bared skin. Flipping up the hanging edge of the comforter, Jared hunkers down to squint into the dark space beneath the platform bed frame, but he doesn't even need to. It's right there. A shoebox, shoved right under the foot of the bed. "Jackpot!" he exclaims to himself and reaches eagerly for his prize.

Twisting around to sit with his back supported against the bed, Jared drags the box into his lap and pulls off the lid. "Huh," he huffs out when the contents are revealed.

There's not much. Just a few unlabeled discs in their jewel cases, an old picture of a pretty girl in a cheerleader uniform and a worn napkin with a lipstick kiss pressed into it. If it weren't for the slightly squeezed tube of lube, you wouldn't even know it for the spank bank that it is. He sifts through the contents carefully to make sure he's not missing anything, but that's all there is. It's not the crate of skin mags and sex toys Jared was hoping to tease Jen about, but at least it's something.

Picking one of the discs at random, Jared crawls over to the entertainment console and powers up the DVD player. As the disc is sliding in and the TV flashes on, Jared feels his first twinge of guilt. This is personal, he knows it is. And if Jensen wants his secrets, he's got a right to them. But Jared is selfish and Jensen is his _best friend_. He wants to know _everything_ , not just the little flashes of insight Jensen serves up to him after a few too many beers and a few too many of Jared's cajoling smiles.

Jared shoves the guilt aside and scootches back on the carpet, far enough to take in the large screen TV. There's no main menu, no scene selection, the movie just cues right up to naked man kneeling on the floor of a non-descript room. The guy is fit, lines of lean muscle tracing down his chest and through the stretch of his taut thighs, but he's not built. His cock is angry red and at full attention and his head lowered so his face is hidden. Jared's brows scrunch up in confusion.

It's not a busty woman who enters the scene next, but another man. This one is fully clothed in tight jeans and an even tighter t-shirt. He's being shot from the neck down, sort of mysteriously, as he advances on the other man.

"Fuck," Jared mutters to himself as his jaw drops open in surprise. It's _gay_ porn. Nothing has really happened yet to confirm this, but it's only thirty seconds in and adding up to the natural conclusion. Part of Jared thinks to turn it off, but once he's started something, he always finds it difficult to stop. So instead he leans back on his arms, stretches his bare legs out in front of him and watches the scene unfold.

It's just teasing and dirty talk at first, the clothed man thumbing at the naked man's lips, shoving fingers into his mouth, grinding his still-clothed erection into the other man's face. A gritty off-screen voice calls the naked man 'pretty', calls him a 'cock-slut', debates on whether to fuck his pretty mouth or his tight little asshole.

Jared's pretty aware that he's starting to get hard in his boxers, but in a barely-there kind of way. He chalks it up to the dirty-talk, which has always done amazing things to his libido. And it's not like he's never seen gay porn before, so there's no need to have a sexual identity crisis over it. It isn't until the naked man gets bent forward and a lubed up finger stuffed into his ass that Jared starts to worry.

Eyes wide, he watches the screen, watches one finger become two, stretching that small opening. The camera is zoomed in on it, pinkened flesh gripping so tight around two thrusting digits and Jared's dick is suddenly at full attention. When the thrusting becomes more forceful, all shiny-slick, disappearing in and out, Jared can feel his own hole twitch in sympathy. Or maybe something closer to jealousy.

Jared's curiosity seems to know no bounds, so he's done a little ass-play in the past. By all accounts, prostate stimulation is supposed to be awesome. Jared only got one finger in before he thought, "oh hell the fuck no" and didn't bother to try again. Now he's wondering if he should have been a little more patient because the guy on the screen is loving it. Naked Guy has his mouth open, panting these pleased and pained gasps, eyes clenched shut and hips humping back into it. It looks kind of fun, actually.

Scootching a little further back on the carpet, his hard-on tenting the front of his boxers, Jared reaches behind him for the box. He keeps his eyes on the screen, on the bent form taking three fingers and begging to be fucked, and he blindly feels around for the lube.

Jared really can't believe he's doing this, watching Jensen's secret gay porn in Jensen's room and slicking his fingers up with Jensen's lube so he can finger-fuck himself. But Jared thinks, _what the hell?_ He'll be finished long before Jensen gets home anyway.

Rising up on his knees, Jared shimmies his boxers down his thighs and reaches back. He gets a firm, loose grip on his cock and gives it a couple of strokes to loosen things up. The lube is cold on his hot flesh and the angle of his arm is a little uncomfortable, but the guy on the screen has four fingers in him now and keeps moaning like it's the best thing ever. Jared pets gingerly over his hole, gives it a little press just to test the waters and the foreign sensation sends a little shot of pleasure straight to his heavy balls.

Again he thinks, _what the hell?_ and shoves right on in. It still feels fucked up, something stuffed where it's not supposed to be, but he didn't use lube before and the ease of the motion makes it a little better. Taking a steadying breath, Jared cautiously pulls back a little, thumbs the head of his dick right where he's most sensitive, and pushes back in. That's…interesting. Not great, but not bad either.

The scene on the TV is ramping up, the clothed guy has his cock out of his pants and is stroking to the same rhythm he's fingering the naked guy, painting the wet head down the crease of his spread cheeks. The image does something strange to Jared, makes his heavy dick swell and twitch and without any forethought, he starts rocking back against the digit in his ass. Something _zings_ inside of him, a hot zip of pleasure, when he accidentally bumps against his prostate and it's fucking great.

Jared's other hand abandons it's stroking so he can prop himself up on it, widen the stance of his knees and really open up for it. Carefully, he manages to squeeze another finger into his ass and it burns a little, but if he twists just right he can get to that sweet spot on every other push. His shoulder is starting to ache from the awkward angle and his arm is starting to shake with the effort to hold himself up, but Jared's body is vibrating with this new discovery, reaching and straining towards an orgasm that seems too far off. If he could just get his other hand on his dick, Jared knows that he'd go off like a shot, but he's never been much of a multi-tasker and he's not quite ready to give up that clenching, squirmy sensation of being filled up.

Tilting himself down onto his forearm, Jared presses his forehead into the carpet. He can't see the screen anymore, but he can hear Naked Guy gasping, "yeah, yeah, fuck me". Jared wonders what Jensen thinks about when he's watching this movie. Does he want to get fucked, the way Jared is thinking he really sort of does? Or does he want to do the fucking? Does Jensen ever think about fucking Jared?

A deep whine bubbles out of Jared's throat at the thought of that, of what it would be like with Jensen behind him, fucking into him. He bets Jensen has a pretty cock. Everything on Jensen is pretty. Jared's arm muscles strain and he's shaking now on every in-thrust, that so-good-not-enough edge to every jerking movement in his body.

Distracted by this new flood of feeling, ears full of the on-screen moans and shouted filth, Jared startles in shock when something grasps his thigh. "What. The fuck, Jay?" asked harshly from too close in an unmistakable voice.

Jared's eyes blink open, sweat stinging and a blur of carpet is all he sees. He tosses his head to clear his sex-murky thoughts, but the voice is Jensen's, he could pick it out in a noisy room. That tight grip on his thigh is Jensen's touch. "Fuck," Jared curses.

"Such a nosy, little bitch," Jensen grumbles, voice low and dangerous, like nothing Jared has ever heard. He's still got his fingers shoved up his ass, his forehead blush-burning against the rough carpet fibers, but none of that really registers over the rough drag of Jensen's denim covered knee sliding along his inner calf.

Then there's this light touch skimming along the bow of his spine, slow and tentative, until fingers are curved gently around the wrist meeting the hand he's got buried between his spread cheeks. "Is this for me?" Jensen asks, voice shaking a little.

"I-I-" Jared stammers, but he doesn't know what the fuck to say, caught out in the worst way possible and still horribly turned-on.

"You what, Jay?" Jensen demands. The grip on Jared's wrist tightens and pushes and the fingers still slotted into his hole dig deeper and hit that spot. Jared jerks and whines, can't hold it back even as his entire body flushes with a sudden blast of shame. "You just thought you'd go digging through my personal stuff? Uncover all of my dirty secrets? I guess you like what you found."

"Jen-please," Jared babbles out, every neuron still firing into that stretched open space, his needy dick so full and pulsing out streams of precome. He's so close now that stopping would be torture.

"Please what?" Jensen demands, but he's already kneeing Jared's spread thighs open, slotting himself in so close that Jared can feel every thread of denim grating against his exposed skin. Jensen's grip on his wrist relents, but then there are fingertips petting along the base of Jared's knuckles, teasing along the stretched rim of his asshole. "What do you want, Jay?"

All things considered, it's not _really_ Jared's fault when he rolls his hips back against Jensen's fingers. And it's not really his fault that he begs, "More. More."

The background noise is suddenly, painfully gone, the movie over and Jared can hear every shudder in the gasp Jensen makes. There's a small push of pressure from one of Jensen's fingers, just another tease. "This what you want, Jay? Want me to play with you?"

"God," Jared groans and drops his head back to the ground with a heavy thump. "Yes. God, yes, Jen."

If Jared could think right now, he would expect Jensen to tease a little more. He doesn't though, just wriggles that persistent little finger and lets out a sigh when he catches the rim and slots right in next to Jared's.

Jensen's finger is trickier than Jared's, it swoops on in and finds his sweet spot with unerring ease. The jolt of pleasure is so intense that Jared's head swims, briefly contemplates blacking out completely and when he comes back to his senses, he's panting and swiveling his hips, fucking harshly back for each mind-melting thrust.

"Fuck, Jay," Jensen breathes out roughly. "Just look at you. Just look at your sweet virgin hole all stretched out and needy."

"Fuck me, Jen," Jared asks, no idea where it came from, but it sounds right. "Come on, Jen, do it. Fuck me."

Jared forgot that Jensen still had the meat of his thigh in a death grip until it gets released. Blood rushes up to the skin, aches in a way that tells Jared he'll be bruised later. Jensen pitches himself forward on his free hand, gets his mouth right up to Jared's ear and says, "Sure you want that, baby? No going back if we do this."

"Yes, want it. Want you, Jen," Jared babbles and tilts his head, bares his throat to Jensen like an offering and gets a harsh bite for his efforts.

Jensen doesn't question it again, just slips his finger out, grips Jared's wrist and pulls that away as well. Jared's hole clamps down and flutters around the new emptiness, making him whine a little. It returns Jared's attention to his aching, leaking dick and now that he's got a hand free, he puts it to immediate use. Jared keeps his strokes slow and light while he listens to the snick of the lube opening back up.

Jared doesn't expect to last long, has been on that wobbly edge of orgasm for far too long, but he figures he can at least wait until Jensen's cock is in him. Luckily, he doesn't have to wait long, almost immediately feels the slicked up head pressed against his raw opening. There's just the slightest hesitation, Jensen second-guessing himself as usual, but then he's pushing forward.

A surprised grunt shunts out of Jared when he's breached, that tantalizing burn again as he's slowly stretched open by Jensen's long, even stroke. Jared waits for it to end, for Jensen to finally bottom out and for that shocky edge from being filled up to wear down, but it seems to be forever.

Finally, _finally_ , when Jensen's hips are snug against his ass, Jared lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He lets the grip on his dick firm up and stroke down to the base where his balls are still drawn up tight and needy.

Jensen is panting behind him, obviously restraining the urge to fuck Jared like a wild animal. Jared thinks that's kind of cute, especially when Jensen's trembling hands smooth soothingly over the bare expanse of his back. "You're doing so good, baby," Jensen tells him.

The laugh that Jared barks out is unexpected, but not unfounded. " _You're_ a baby," Jared jokes lamely, but he rolls his hips while he's doing it. "Now are you gonna fuck me or what?"

"Pushy little bitch," Jensen grumbles, but Jared can hear the hint of amusement in his voice. It doesn't matter much though, because Jensen is pulling back and shoving back in almost as quick.

Jared isn't exactly adjusted to Jensen's girth and to be honest, every pull out still burns in a twitchy and strange way. But the shove back in feels amazingly good, angled just enough to brush Jared's prostate and make him keen like a bitch. Jared can't take it anymore and he lets his hand start moving again, sliding up and down the slick length of his cock in a furious pace. He comes embarrassingly fast, barely over a minute of Jensen rutting into him before he's shooting off in this mind-blowing orgasm that nearly blacks him out.

As Jared comes back down through the jerky aftershocks, Jensen is still thrusting into him, speeding up urgently. With nothing left to focus on, Jared is completely aware of every inch of Jensen's cock, sliding through too-little lube, skin-catching friction _inside_ of his body. Jensen's hands are gripping his hips bruising hard, pulling him back to meet each thrust and it's fucking _brutal_.

Jared's always been curious what it must be like to be on the receiving end, how it would _feel_ to open your body up to someone else and just let them _take_ you. He's always felt a little guilty when he loses it and fucks someone into the mattress, but now he gets it, actually understands the power of giving yourself over to it.

Every pulse has Jensen going so _deep_ , barely pulling out an inch before snapping back in, these fast, shallow surges jarring Jared's knees across the carpet under the force. It should hurt, it kind of _does_ , but Jared loves it, loves Jensen loosing it for him. The rhythm starts to stutter, Jensen's hips churning hard against Jared's ass, going deeper and deeper until there's just no further it can go. Jensen jerks against him, goes impossibly still for a second and pumps Jared full of come. That hot pulse of fluid spilling into him is the most jarring part, the slickness coating him up on the inside so strange and primitive.

Jensen collapses against Jared and the arms barely holding him up go out under him. He gets pinned to the ground, face smashed to the carpet and his back blanketed under the shuddering weight of his spent best friend.

They lay like that for a bunch of panting minutes, Jensen's sweaty t-shirt sticking to the skin of Jared's back, hot breath puffing out on Jared's neck. Jared decides to break the ice with, "See why you shouldn't keep secrets from me?"

The warm chuckle Jensen responds with melts right into Jared's neck and he has to grin. Being a nosy bitch can really pay off.


End file.
